Electrosurgical devices perforate or cut tissues when radio frequency (RF) electrical energy rapidly increases tissue temperature to the extent that the intracellular fluid becomes converted to steam, inducing cell lysis as a result of elevated pressure within the cell. The radio frequency range lies between 10 kHz and 300 MHz, but electrosurgical devices usually operate at a frequency between 400 kHz and 550 kHz. This technology can be used to create perforations in different types of tissue, such as heart tissue, vascular occlusions, and others. Commonly, RF devices are described for use in perforating vascular occlusions. A device to dilate and/or lance blood vessels that are morbidly contracted or clogged is described in European Patent Application Number EP 0315730, of Osypka, published May 15, 1989. This device describes the use of RF energy in either bipolar or monopolar application modes to open blood vessels by means of heat. Other devices intended to use RF energy to pass through occluded vessels have also been described (U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,393, of Auth et al., issued Nov. 15, 1994, WO 93/20747, publication of PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US93/03759, of Rosar, published Oct. 28, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,431, of Rydell, issued Mar. 24, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,596 of Bales et al., issued Jul. 28, 1987). U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,945 B1, of Parins et al., issued Sep. 25, 2001 describes an electrosurgical instrument with suction capability. This device has three functions at the tip including cutting, coagulating, and suction. None of these devices however incorporate a means for verifying the location of the device within the body. One means for verifying location is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,281, of Stasz, issued Jun. 26, 1990, which describes an ultrasonically enhanced RF catheter used for cutting. An ultrasonic transducer connected to an electronics module receives echo signals, enabling Doppler flow readings and ultrasound imaging of the vessel.
Having reliable information about the location of electrosurgical devices within a body is an important aid to performing a successful procedure. It is often valuable to have more than one source of this information because every imaging technique has limitations, and using only one method can lead to erroneous information. Relative blood pressure measurements can be a useful tool to verify the position of a device in a body. Different locations in the body are known to have characteristic blood pressure ranges. Knowing the blood pressure at the tip of a perforation device is a useful tool to determine the location of the device, particularly in instances where imaging techniques provide inconclusive information. A device that is used for measuring pressure in coronary arteries is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,693, of Goodin et al., issued May 29, 1990; however the device is not capable of perforating tissue using RF energy. U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,615 B1, of Brockway et al., issued Oct. 2, 2001, describes a catheter with a physiological sensor. This catheter consists of a pressure transducer for monitoring pressure, as well as the ability to detect and/or transmit an electrical signal.
It is often required to create a perforation in the atrial septum to gain access to the left side of the heart interventionally to study or treat electrical or morphological abnormalities. It is also often desirable to create a hole in the septum in order to shunt the blood flow between the left and right sides of the heart to relieve high pressure or provide more blood flow to certain areas. Historically in these instances, a stiff needle such as the Transseptal needle set of Cook Incorporated, Bloomington, Ind., USA is introduced through a guiding sheath in the femoral vein and advanced through the vasculature into the right atrium. From there the needle tip is positioned at the fossa ovalis, the preferred location on the septum for creating a hole. Once in position, mechanical energy is used to advance the needle through the septum and into the left atrium. Once in the left atrium the needle can be attached to a pressure transducer and the operator can confirm a left atrial pressure before continuing with the procedure. Examples of subsequent steps may include advancing the guiding sheath over the needle and into the left atrium to provide access for other devices to the left heart, or using another device to enlarge the hole made by the needle if a shunt is desired.
Another device and method for creating a transseptal puncture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,338, of Milo, issued Apr. 4, 1995, which describes a punch that is intended to create an opening between two compartments. This device also makes use of mechanical energy, as with the transseptal needle.
These methods of creating a transseptal perforation rely on the skill of the operator and require practice to be performed successfully. The needles used in this procedure are very stiff and can damage the vessel walls as they are being advanced. In addition, the amount of force required to perforate the septum varies with each patient. If too much force is applied there is the possibility of perforating the septum and continuing to advance the needle so far that damage is done to other areas of the heart. C. R. Conti (1993) discusses this possibility, and states that if the operator is not careful, the posterior wall of the heart can be punctured by the needle when it crosses the atrial septum because of the proximity of the two structures. It can also be difficult to position the needle appropriately in hearts that have malformations, or an a typical orientation. Justino et al. (2001) note that despite improvements to the technique with the needle since its first introduction, most large series continue to report failed or complicated mechanical transseptal punctures, for reasons such as unusual septal thickness, or contour. Patients with a muscular septum, as well as those with a thick septum can benefit from an alternative to the transseptal needle puncture (Benson et al, 2002), as it is difficult to control the amount of mechanical force required to create the puncture. Furthermore, children born with heart defects such as hypoplastic left heart syndrome could benefit from an alternative technique. The abnormal anatomy of these patients including a small left atrium increases the likelihood of injury or laceration of surrounding structures during transseptal puncture (Sarvaas, 2002). The patient population discussed above would benefit from a device and technique for transseptal puncture that allows for a more controlled method of perforation and a method to confirm that the perforation has been made in the correct location.